


Baby, Please (Its The Way You Speak)

by xiabap



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also they r both vers in this, Dom!nagito, Dom/sub, I think this is enough, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Shame kink, Sub!hajime, Sub!nagito, Uhhhhhhhh yeah it's very horny, anyways my friends told me to write as much tags as possible, bruh they. they fuckin, degrading, dom!hajime, i just realized that i’ve been on grammarly keyboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiabap/pseuds/xiabap
Summary: Komahina Oneshot that kinda has no plot!! Feat. hard dom Hajime/sub Nagito and soft dom Nagito/sub Hajime because headcanons!Title from I Exist I Exist I Exist by Flatsound :))
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 273





	Baby, Please (Its The Way You Speak)

Hajime rapped on the door, cautious not to be too loud in case Nagito had gone to sleep at a reasonable hour.

”Coming!” He heard a voice shout from inside, followed by a small clatter and rapid footsteps. The door swung open.

”Ah, Hajime! What a lovely surprise! What are you doing here so late?”

”I thought you’d be awake. Let me in, would you? It's cold out here.”

”Right, of course!” Nagito side-stepped out of the doorway and led Hajime into the cabin.

”So... Why exactly have you come by?”

”Well, I knew you’d get no sleep if I didn't. I brought my own pillow, by the way. Hiyoko wanted us up early for something, remember?”

”Oh, I do remember her mentioning that. But what do you care if I'm tired?”

”Wh- What kind of question is that? I just... Don't want you to be in a bad mood, that's all. Besides, it's reasonable for me to worry, especially after the ordeal at breakfast this morning.”

”I’d hardly call it an ordeal, I just dozed off!”

Hajime sighed, a confidential adoration behind his disappointment.

”Regardless, get changed, and let's both go to bed.”

”Right.”

Hajime set his cold pillow on Nagito’s mattress as Nagito discarded his jacket and jeans. He lay down and closed his eyes, the semi-gold crystallized forms he saw vanishing with the sound of Nagito flicking off the light. Nagito lay next to him, gently kissing his cheek before turning to lay on his side.

”Goodnight, Hajime. I love you.”

”Night. Love you too.”

In a quite groggy state-of-mind, Hajime recalled that Nagito slept much better if provided physical reassurance (or, to put it more simply, cuddles), and rolled over to accommodate. He had come to find himself nodding off in his boyfriend’s cabin very frequently, now finding it a rather soothing environment, and had no trouble falling asleep after the arduous day.

Nagito, however, lay awake, his thoughts overcome by the feeling of Hajime’s arms around his waist. The sensation was far from rare by now, but his mind had learned from years of touch-starvation that any physical connection was a momentous occasion.

After some time- could have been seconds or hours, it was all the same to the exhausted pair- Nagito heard Hajime make some sort of small noise.

”You okay, hope?” he asked, keeping conscious of his volume in case it was only his imagination once again attempting to convince him that Hajime was in danger.

”Mph”

”Is that a yes?”

A moment of hush, naught for the heater’s constant hum.

”Oh... God...”

”Hm? Are you awake?”

”Yes...”

”You are?”

”Nagito.”

”Yes?”

”Mph... Nagito...”

”What is it? You’re sure you're okay, sweetheart?”

Nagito’s face flushed as he felt something unmistakably hard against his lower back.

 _“ Oh” _was all he could bring himself to think. “ _Oh”._

Hajime made a few more indiscernible sounds in his slumber, then slowly pulled Nagito closer and began to blanket the back of his neck with fragile kisses, the kind that made one feel truly cherished. Nagito froze in time, hardly breathing, unsure of what to do. He looked around the room as if searching for an out, though he knew he didn't want one.

”Uh, Hajime?”

No reply, only more weak kissing.

”Hajime? Are you awake?”

Nagito still wasn't convinced, deciding the incident to probably be some kind of humiliating prank, a ”what-would-you-do” test.However, one thing remained certain: it wasn't stopping. Toes curled, Hajime groaned more and clasped Nagito’s shirt like a dying man holding onto his own last breath. Nagito’s mind raced, but one notion kept occurring:

_“He’s actually asleep, isn't he? I have to do something, then. I can't let him embarrass himself.”_

After more than a moment of contemplation, Nagito rolled over, reluctantly pushing Hajime away in the process.

”Hajime.”

”Hm?”

”You awake?”

”...I think.”

Hajime blinked a few times, futilely attempting to adapt to the darkness, before propping himself up to properly face Nagito.

Salvaging consciousness, he abruptly became aware of the situation in his boxers and it's connection to the dream he had woken from. He inhaled sharply, as if something were stuck in his throat, but stopped himself short for hope of not drawing attention.

”Uh, everything okay, Ko? Did you have a nightmare?”

”Oh, no. Just, uh, rolled over. Sorry.”

There was a unanimous hesitation. Hajime noted a few holes in the testimony and considered the possibility that Nagito did not, in fact, just happen to roll over and wake him up, but decided it was better to put this suspicion to rest. After all, he figured, it was too late to fix what may have been done.

”Uh, okay... I'm gonna go back to sleep, then.”

”Ah, wait, Hajime.”

”Hm?”

”Do you want me to help you first?”

”Help me?”

”With... You know.”

Hajime felt a sense of pure dread begin to accumulate at the bottom of his chest.

”What?”

”Well, I...” Nagito cleared his throat, considering the best way to phrase his offer. ”I've heard it's n-not good to go to bed hard.”

The welling pit of fear had manifested before his eyes, and it came in the form of a friendly advance.

”Shit. I was hoping you hadn't noticed. Well, that's... Embarrassing. I should just go take a cold shower, yeah?”

”Showers are shut off at night.”

”Right. I’ll go back to my cabin then, I'm sorry.”

”What are you talking about?”

”Well, it's the middle of the night, I'm sure you just want to sleep, no reason for a horny bastard like me to ruin your night.”

”Hajime, ” Nagito giggled, ”It’s fine. I'd be more than happy to take care of that for you.”

“You don't mean...?”

”Touch you where it feels good until your legs can't stop trembling? That's what I mean.”

”...I, uh, did not expect you to say that. Right, well, I don't think I could say no if I tried.”

”I’ll take that as a ’yes’.”

Hajime sat up, positioning himself near-upright on the headboard with Nagito kneeling over him. Nagito could see fairly well in the dark, an ability that his boyfriend far from possessed, so it came as a bit of a shock to Hajime when he suddenly felt his boxers being removed. Nagito squeezed a fair amount of lubricant from the bottle on the nightstand into his palm, spreading it across his fingertips.

”Ready, beau?”

”Uh, y-yeah.”

He began to slide his warm fingers up Hajime’s shaft in a slow, gentle rhythm, hands alternating as each reached the top and applying light pressure.

”You were moaning my name in your sleep, you know.”

”Oh...”

”Maybe you could demonstrate in wake?”

Hajime was only half-listening, his mind dissolving like cotton candy in water, thoughts clouded with pleasure.

”That... F-feels really good. Am I, uh, doing okay?”

”You’re doing incredible, love.”

Hearing Hajime whimper like a tea kettle on the verge of boil from the satisfaction of his approval, Nagito quickened his motions slightly.

”A-ah! Nagito!”

”Good boy. That's very good.”

”Nagito... More...”

”You're so cute when you're horny.”

Hajime tried to talk, but his words were seized in his throat and emerged airy moans.

”Do you need to say something, baby?”

Nagito’s motions slowed to a stop. After a few moments, Hajime conjured the strength to speak.

”P-please. I'm so close.”

”Well... As much as I’d love to watch you squirm, who am I to say no to my precious boy?”

Without warning, Nagito proceeded to hastily stroke Hajime’s cock, his hand gliding smoothly thanks to the lubricant’s assistance.

”Fuck, shit, fuck! Oh, God, Nagito!”

”That's it. Keep moaning for me.”

Nagito stopped his hands partway through an upwards motion and began to lightly rub the tip of Hajime’s erection with a thumb in a circular pattern.

”Is that good, darling?”

Hajime only made a breathy ’ha’ sound in response, which Nagito took as a definitive yes.

”You’re performing fantastically.”

”Nag... Nagito, stop, I'm gon... I'm really gonna cum.”

”Good. I'm impressed, Hajime. You're so, so good at this.”

Hajime moaned loudly, pressing his hips as far as he could into the side of Nagito’s hand, desperate for more. He gripped the bedsheets, his heart beating out of his chest while on the horizon of nirvana. Nagito leaned in towards him, massaging Hajime’s erection slowly with his soft fingers.

”Come for me, angel,” he whispered, quickening the pace.

Hajime followed suit, losing himself in bliss while ejaculating into Nagito’s palm with an intense whimper. Nagito continued to caress Hajime, allowing the orgasm to ripple through his trembling body, taking him past the point of no return and back again.

He wiped his hand on a tissue from the carton next to the bed, then wiped the lube off of Hajime’s still-somewhat-hard cock, finally leaning back in to kiss his breathless boyfriend.

”God, th... That was in-incredible.”

”Glad I could be of use. Goodnight, then, dear.”

”Hey, n...not so fast. It's your turn, you kn-know.”

”My turn?”

Hajime took a moment to catch his breath.

”You're hard, yeah?”

”...Yes.”

”Well, someone told me it's no good to go to sleep hard. So It would probably be rude of me not to... return the favour.”

”Oh? I suppose I can't argue with that logic. Just a second, alright?”

Nagito pulled away from Hajime and removed his boxers as Hajime put his own back on.

”Lay on your back... Now.”

Hajime honestly didn't like being bossy, especially as it felt unnecessary considering Nagito’s constant compliance, but was reminded of how much excitement Nagito received from it when he saw the tremble which racked through him.

Nagito cheerfully did as he was instructed, holding his arms above his head as if his wrists were bound by an invisible rope.

Hajime, who was half-kneeling, half-lying between his boyfriend’s legs, ran his rough hands over Nagito’s body, more to try and position himself correctly in the darkness than for any sort of foreplay.

He leaned down and lightly licked Nagito’s shaft, teasing him to introduce him to the consequences of moaning. Nagito whimpered, bending his knees as his muscles contracted.

”Don't get all whiny on me, slut.”

Hajime knew he had it in him to be dominant and degrading, but always found the transition a bit difficult.

It worked out perfectly in the end, however, as he and Nagito were both versatile.

”Yes, sir.”

Nagito clasped his hands over his mouth, concealing a small grin.

Hajime had only given a blowjob once, on a sleepover dare in the ninth grade, but had some familiarity with the concept, having received a few since meeting Nagito.

He enclosed his lips around the head of Nagito’s hard cock and sucked lightly. After a few instants, he heard a stifled whine and raised his head.

”What the hell was that?”

”Nothing.”

Hajime clenched Nagito’s thighs with false hostility and glared to the general vicinity of where he assumed his eyes to be.

” _Sir_. Nothing, _sir_.”

”Ah! Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

”This is your only warning. One more slip-up and I'll have to, uh, punish you.”

Hajime felt guilty saying such cruel things (not that he was all that good at it), particularly after being praised by Nagito. He knew Nagito had been mistreated in the past and just wanted to let him feel loved. However, Nagito’s affinity for being monopolized and humiliated in the bedroom was vastly more relevant given the current situation.

He dipped his head back down, this time forcing his mouth around as much of Nagito’s length as he could while rubbing the remainder with his fingerpads.

Nagito’s legs shook as he desperately struggled to stay silent. Hajime bobbed his head a bit, tilting slightly as not to tire his neck, while using his wrists to force Nagito’s hips down.

Hajime curled his tongue, then, hearing a soft whimper, once again lifted his head.

”You’d better not finish on me now, skank.”

”Y-Yes, sir.”

Hajime lowered his head again, now massaging Nagito’s hips and abdomen. He slowly traced the faint veins on Nagito’s dick with his tongue, occasionally groaning for the added vibration, silently daring Nagito to make any sort of noise. Nagito, determined not to let the pleasure stop, bit his bottom lip as he felt Hajime’s soft hair dance along his lower stomach. Hajime groaned loudly, hoping it could change the stagnant pace. Overwhelmed by the sudden stimulation, a combination of his heart’s quickened pace and a feeling of fireflies in his stomach finally forced Nagito to break the silence.

”Ha- S-sir-”

Hajime whipped his head up and glared pointedly in Nagito’s direction.

”Do not speak unless you are spoken to.”

Nagito gulped, his quivering hands still pinned over his mouth.

”Fine. What is it?”

”Just... I- I’m close, sir. Very c-close, sir.”

Hajime slammed his hand on the bed as if objecting to hearing the boy’s hoarse voice.

”Did I _say_ that you could cum?”

”N-no, sir. Just thought you should know, sir.”

Hajime leaned forward, grabbing Nagito’s bony wrists and pinning him down.

”You listen to me, slut. You will not cum until I instruct you to, understood?”

Nagito nodded promptly, trying not to smirk from seeing Hajime so fired-up.

” _Understood_?”

”Y-yes.”

Without warning, Hajime slapped him across the face, leaving Nagito’s cheek even more crimson than before.

His preeminence broke momentarily upon hearing the moan Nagito, who was clearly happy to be physically taunted, let out, which caught him quite off-guard. Hajime cleared his throat, regaining his sense of dominance.

”That's sir to you. And, oh, I believe that was your last strike.”

”Oh, no.”

”Oh, yes. You know what your punishment is?”

”W-what, sir?”

”I'm going to leave you on edge.”

Hajime knew damn well that he was bluffing, but Nagito was too entangled in his own arousal to notice the apparent emptiness of the words.

”Sir, please-”

”’Oh, sir, please, sir!’” Hajime mocked. ”That's what you get. Makes no difference to me, anyway.”

”Sir...” Nagito squirmed, rocking his hips toward Hajime in a desperate attempt to find anything he could touch.

”Stop being so greedy, Nagito. You get what I give you and nothing more.”

”Y-yes, sir.”

”Such a ditz. And look where it's landed you.”

Nagito’s eyes filled with tears of desperation as he whimpered, squeezing his knees inward until they collided with Hajime’s torso.

In response, Hajime lifted a hand from one of his wrists, licking his index and middle fingers before shoving them into Nagito’s mouth. Nagito moaned, twirling his tongue around Hajime’s fingers as he sucked them. This undoubtedly wasn't the response Hajime had expected, but, as Nagito anticipated, shocked him nearly enough to quit the edging bullshit.

”Ah! Jesus, you're horny. Alright, you kinky slut. Do you really want to cum?” He said, removing his fingers from Nagito’s mouth and wiping the saliva on his shirt.

”Yes! I-”

”Beg.”

”Please, sir, p-please, I need to c-cum. I need it. Please, please. Let m-me cum, sir. Please. I'll do anything. I'm so c-close.”

Hajime sighed, succumbing to how attractive his boyfriend was.

”Fine.”

He released Nagito, retreating to his previous position. He twirled his tongue around the head of Nagito’s hard cock, before lifting his face again.

”Come for me, slut. Now.”

His lips dove down, wrapping around Nagito’s shaft as his mouth filled with cum.

Nagito clenched his knees together, his thighs pressing against Hajime’s ears, pressing his lips together until he was unable to hold back from moaning.

”Oh, G-God, sir- Ah! Hah... Wow.”

Swallowing, Hajime lifted his head, his eyes searching the dark room for the source of Nagito’s panting. Finding it still hard to see more than five inches from his face, he followed the sound up to Nagito, who remained laying down, clearly shaken from the orgasm. Hajime brushed the hair out of Nagito’s face, caressing his cheek as he did so, then leaned down and gently kissed him. He could still feel Nagito’s warm, shaky breath on his lips as he pulled away.

”Was that good?”

”Spectacular.”

”I wasn't too mean? I felt like I was being too mean.”

Nagito giggled.

”No, Hajime, you weren't too mean.”

”Okay. Okay, cool. You're tired, yeah?”

”Yeah.”

”Alright, great. Me too.”

”You're so awkward after sex, Hajime. It's cute.”

”Huh? I-I’m not awkward! I just... I don't know, I don't know what to say.”

”Pretty sure that's the definition of awkward.”

”Oh, shut up, you.” Hajime laughed, lightly shoving Nagito before returning to his side of the bed.

”Goodnight for real this time, then.”

”Yeah, goodnight.”

”Nagito?”

”Yeah?”

”I love you. I mean that.”

”I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u 4 reading!! praying u didnt cringe as much as i did haha, my friends talked me into posting this but i think it’s kinda bad :,)


End file.
